gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNX-803T GN-XIV
confirmed? when did the model numbers for the new units come out? And there's some lineart for the GN-XIV in the 00 movie previewGaeaman788 03:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I found out the model came out when they release the master grade 00 gundam raiser in youtube.com http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1udyXN1dUA Twin Drive System? Do you see this Drive-alike things on the shoulders? May be this unit posses Twin Drive System? You see, like Reborns Gundam. That means that Earth Sphere Federation Army have that tecknology. -- Rimus 14:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, no GN-X series suit will have a TDS. If u look closely in the 2nd preview when Descartes' MA comes out of Celestial Being, it's surrounded by a bunch of pastel green GN-XIV's with what look like tail boosters attached. Also, the image that is up currently for the GN-XIV is definitely fanart.Gaeaman788 20:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I love how it shows a gundam as its shadow. I cant tell if its just a gundam head tho. Aktara DVorak 12:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Besides the Jinx-Four has the same thrusters as GNX-704T Ahead, even though they're smaller. User:BlitzGundam 21:45, December, 27, 2010 Fanart image That blue-and-cream image in the images at the bottom of the page doesn't look official at all.Gendokihou 11:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Someone please load-up official images Fellow editors, somebody already loaded up the scanned magazine page of Jinx 4. We need to get the pics cleaned up and loaded to the main page. If someone has the time, please clean/brush-up the images for the page. Thank you for your time. Wasabi 10:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Wing Shield Version's GN Field Before I saw the offical images to the Jinx 4 (with the back thrusters), I simply assumed that the unit gained its increadible manuvering speed thanks to the wing attachments. After reading what someone else had wrote, about the mobile suit possibly possesing a GN Field, I have also come to believe the unit uses the technology, in a new way. By accident I was watching the second offfical trailer where the mobile suit equiped with the equipment in question, is dodging a furry of blue/purple fire when pausing 0:28 into it, one of beams strikes it. However, the mobile suit survives, thanks to what appears to be a GN Field that contorts to the machines form, wing shields included, as oppossed to the sphere version seen previously. Weither this is due to the energy limitations of the GN Drive Tau, developments into more efficient protection, defenses from GN Field countermeasures, or a combination I am not certain. Thoughts? Totem 01:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure, I'll have to analyze it for myself again, it could be new technology. IT should be noted that Gundams since the 3rd Generation of CG MS have something called a GN Composite Armor. How it works is that it applies an internal GN Field in small empty spaces underneath the MS's Armor; this strengtheners the armor and gives the Gundams their very strong surface armor defense. :This would have been something similar probably, except its externally applied judging from what you've said. However it does sound similar to the Trans-Am phenomenon. According to the 1/100 Gundam Exia Trans Am Mode manual, during Trans-Am the Gundams armor become a red hue due to the large amounts of particles flowing through it. This effect that also causes the Gundam to glow and can also a surface barrier that increases the Gundam's overall defense. Now that the ESF has Trans-Am, they may have taken this phenomenon and use it as a normal technology defense mechanism. -SonicSP 23:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I remember reading about the GN Composite Armor, and never took into concideration of how it could be involved. Though I could see that the ESF using Trans Am in a highter defense capacity. Maybe in conjuncture with GN Field tech, to strengthin the E-Carbon armor against beam weaponry causing the effect in the trailer. I also forgot to take into concideration the consequence Trans Am has on the false drives. Perhaps by using the condensors powering Trans Am in short bursts first, similar to Trans Phase Armor, the mobile suit can preserve the drive for later operations.Totem 06:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Beam Rifle / Claw Hands. Found a Photo of a MG GN-X IV, seems like they are gonna release it. The Beam Rifle is definitely different then what the Fanart CG shows. Its claws also look a bit different then the earlier models. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TLZs_OzU0LI/AAAAAAAATcE/tnfZ-TGfzOo/s1600/1.jpg Dav7d2 03:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) That's just a model. Equipment differs at model to model. There's many Beam Rifle's. Claws is the same ones that Fanart CG shows. -- Rimus 15:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am sure the Equipment differs from Model to Model, but why would it use any older Beam Rifle? If you watch the Trailers, you will see the same Rifle as you see in that photo. It is assumed that its the latest rifle given to the new GN-X IV. Dav7d2 16:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's a custom mod of the MG GN-X showed at an expo. There has been no annoucement of a MG GN-X IV as of yet. -SonicSP 01:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Pic Suggestion I'm suggesting we revert the green picture back to the "unarmed" version, because it seems to look........out of place with the grey one. Also I suggest we put a rear pic as well of one of them. -SonicSP 16:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Tech Confirmations The tech section mentioned it was designed to resemble more like a Gundam due to a change in public perception of Celestial Being, being the most advanced GNX to surpass even the Gundams (yeah right, suuure), and being a series that was refitted from the GNX-IIIs, anyone can confirm this info? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 12:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not only I wont confirm it I can outright say it's incorrect, one of the 00N chapters (The Gaga Cannon one) outright said that the higherups werent satisfied with people/pilots likening it to a "Gundam". Even the pilots likened it a Gundam by performance, not appearance. :There was never any "intention" to make it look like one, AFAIK from the known materials. -SonicSP 14:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry sonic sp, but i read a dengeki hobbly article on background of the gnxiv and yes, it is made to look like a gundam. strange, i recall i put that in the article. and it actually said that it was to increase the gnxivs public appeal due to everyone liking the gundams all of a sudden. so yes, it was by both performance and appearance. in the pic where the gnxiv casts a shadow, the captions in the magazine actually say "strangely, a gundam like shadow appears", and of course, the engineers didnt ass a v fin for nothing, did they? Bravecommander 12:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then, if you say so. Do you mind pointing out which page though? Is the scan one of the ones at the end of the article? :Still, to make it look a bit like the Gundams (especially to take advantage the new positive visual influence of the Gundams that have come about) seems something that they would do but they definitely do not want people to think or treat it like a Gundam, otherwise the ESF would not have gone to lengths to use their data manipulation ability to wipe any reference by people/pilot to associate GN-X IV have with Gundams that surfaced, as mentioned in Gaga Cannon chapter of 00N. -SonicSP 10:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Need HD Pictures! Guys, as you noticed on the profile, the pics look uneven as one of them has far worse resolution than the other. Any has a better one? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 14:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Guys, does anyone has photoshop skills to make the standard-type image sharper or able to match the commander-type? Anyone? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 04:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's not possible I think, because the pictures came in different sizes to begin with. -SonicSP 14:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) That's why I'm asking for some photoshop skills to sharpen them, but it's not a serious problem if it's not possible. Taikage - Good tidings to all in this freezing hell! 20:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody at ALL! have Photoshop?! I mean we've asked before, but does anybody really have it?! can someone possibly go out and Buy IT and learn how to use IT?! then they would be a BIG Help with our needs! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Guys, there's enough software being passed around these days. If you know your direct download sites, you can definitely get a recent copy of photoshop with the crack. They even have video and books you can download if you want to master it. We could use a photocshop guy to enhance the quality of the images. Taikage - Good tidings to all in this freezing hell! 21:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I came with a gift! a high quality scan! so now we can get a front and back of both the Commander and Standard types of the GN-XIV! now we don't have to use those low resolution pictures stolen from MAHQ! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 04:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) NGN Bazooka The heck is that? There is no such thing in the 00 series... -- Rimus 20:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, there is...its a non GN particle based bazooka. IIRC was first seen in S2 23/24 space battle, ~ Azkaiel 00:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Mentioned in the HG Astraea F manual, the NGN Bazooka is an armament used by the ESF mechs (those missiles launchers). It possesses the ability to fire both non Gn Missiles and GN Missiles. It was used at the end of S2 by both Aheads and GN-X IIIs in the ALAWS army. It was seen being used by a/some GN-X IV(s) in the movie. The reason why it was elaborated in the Astraea F manual is because fon stole one from while raiding a ESF base. :The acronym "NGN" specifically means "Non-GN" according to the manual, referring being a new non-GN based particle weapon. It was still designed to fire GN Missiles however, as an option if needed. -SonicSP 14:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ELS as 3rd Pic What do you guys think about a suggestion that we put the ELS version as a 3rd pic? It would pretty nicely show off all the three types of known Gn-X IVs out there. -SonicSP 14:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) What do you call these thrusters? Guys, the GNX has a different type of thruster or booster than the ones used by the Ahead series. Anyone know what it's called? Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 05:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) GNX-805T/CF? http://min.us/ll6X1M Basically a GN-XIV with a core fighter for the crotch. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 16:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Where the hell did that come from!? - Strike Albion 18:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Its from 00V battlefield records.--CrusaderRedG21 18:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :It was implanted after the ELS conflict I believe, as a reaction to the massive loss of pilots lives in the battle. -SonicSP 03:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) About the Human Element Guys, below you is a statement I put in there that explains why the new GNXs suck so bad in combat. So I provided a good reason why such a advance MS would be so bad, however, there was often contest over it and taken down twice. However, I feel this quoted paragraph should exist in the page; I'm willing to tweak it if there are people unsatisfied with what I said. Here's my argument: For a supposed state-of-the-art MS that exceeds the capabilities of the GNZ series, they're sure slow in speed, reaction, and movement than the Innovators' MSs. The only best way to explain it is the human element. Regular humans don't need the QBW system, it would be a severe waste of resources to add it in.-I give this explanation based on the reaction I have so far. "While the GN-XIV is cutting edge MS technology, the unit suffers reduced performance due to the human element. The MS was designed and meant for Innovades and/or Innovators. Their quantum brainwaves (QBWs) allow their minds and bodies to interface and control their MS in ways beyond normal human capabilities; the Quantum Brainwave Control System was never installed. In addition, Veda was meant to assist their QBW-pilots by suggesting combat tactics and providing up-to-date system configurations to bring out the full combat potential of the series. Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of Innovators to go around, thus normal human pilots were commonly deployed in their stead. This inevitably created a less capable MS combat force as regular humans just can't pilot with the enhanced speed, reflexes, and judgment that a QBW-user can." Thoughts people? Taikage - Admin 21:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm going to completely disagree with you on this one. First of all, I have no idea where your getting the notion that they were designed for Innovades. Getting the technology from the Innovator faction doesnt really equal that and it refers mainly to getting the advanced general technology from those suits. Your making them sound like they're mass produced GNZs, which they are not. They were advanced MS designed to be used with normal humans just like the rest of the GN-X series are. Your also forgetting that they are mass production machines that were literally upgraded from GN-X IIIs. Your right that a non-QBW system is inferior but I see absolutely no reason to put it there and put down the series. The GN-X IVs are said to be around slightly more powerful than a normal CB Gundam anyways (which was mentioned in the 00N Gaga Chapter; likely referring to S2 ones since the ESF haven't seen the movie ones yet), which are already less advanced than the GNZ in general. Regarding the connection to Veda, we know absolutely nothing about that as a plan or whether they're already using Veda backup already. :It should be noted that its impossible for an Innovade designed suit to be piloted by a normal human. I recall in the 00N Gaga Cannon chapter that only Innovades can pilot the Gaga Cannons, so they're pilots are all ESF-faction Innovades. If the GN-X IV was an Innovade suit that just happened used by humans, it should be impossible for them to be operated at all. :Hell, even if the ESF had 100 Innovades to spare like they did with the Gaga Cannons (there's a hundred Gaga units found inside the CB Ship) and if a GN-X IV was way more suitable for an Innovade by design and compatability than humans, then they would have put those 100 Innovades in GN-X IVs that could operate way way better with said Innovades rather than sacrifcing those 100 Innovades in the inferior Gagas just so they could protect the inferior incompatible human piloted GN-X IVs (the Gaga Cannon somewhat helped the survival rates for the GN-X IVs since they give the ELS more targets according to the same chapter; in other words they were bait). It cannot be the case that an Innovade would be that much of a difference compatable and placed into Gagas to be bait while most GN-X were filled with inferior and incompatible humans due to a shortage of said Innovades. :Besides, the premier model for QBW-soldier prototype technology for Innovators have been mentioned in various profiles (I think it was pre-movie mags) to be Gadelaza anyways. They would not design such a grand experiment in future QBW-soldier technology after releasing a mass-distribution one already. None of the translated GN-X IV profiles that I've encountered even begin to mention the word Quantum Brainwave. Its not as if the ESF was oblivious to the fact that only a QBW user can handle a QBW suit properly anyways, like in the case of them allowing only QBW people to pilot the Ahead Simultron that was designed exclusively for those people, so they're not going to create QBW-mass production series without confirming they have enough people to fill those roles. They're not that stupid, not to mention the pilots who test piloted the GN-X IV was super excited with the GN-X IV's amazing performance in the 00N Gaga Cannon chapter. -SuperSonicSP 22:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I agree with all of that. I'll leave it out then until more information comes through, but i doubt it. Thanks SonicSP. Taikage - Admin 22:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Sonic. I wouldn't make sense that the ESF would build a suit for Innovades/Innovators and not use it for them. And Innovade suits and normal human suits are built differently. The ELS work as a hive mind, so they'd be able to come up with tactics to counter the ESF's relatively quicky. It's not that the ESF pilots suck, the ELS are outthinking them... I thinkGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 00:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :In all fairness to the GN-X IV, I think that they're generally slightly more powerful than an S2 CB Gundam but I think they lack the proper specialized equipment like giant bazookas and the like and unlike the CB Gundams, they are general purpose suit that can be equiped with more specialised weapon as opposed to specialized suits in design from the getgo (they're more adaptable which is important as an army but less specialised). Also, the ELS do not fight in a conventional military way or are considered conventional military enemies so the pilots are unprepared to fight this type of enemy. Not to mention the ELS' strength as an army is just too great for the ESF Army and the GN-X IV an older less advanced model than the GNX903 Braves series, for instance who appear to be more potent in this case. And of course, I'm going to reiterate that the Iron vs Metal Senki chapter that the GN-IVs are upgraded GN-X III..........which are upgraded GN-X IIs.....which are upgraded GN-Xs. As powerful as they can get, having such direct base designs will limit you somehow, just like Zabanya and Harute's upgrades are more limited due to them being based on Cherudim and Arios's frame design. :It also doesn't help that the ELS get stronger as they adopt more GN technology and even they have GN-X IVs of their own.....its kind of an all out disadvantage for the ESF in the war overall. -SuperSonicSP 23:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : :I understand what Sonic is saying but it would have been bitter if some of the GN-X IV had the QBCS so that the Innovades on CB could use them and not the Gaga CannonsChriseasley 01:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::The advantage of the Gaga Cannons are that they are plenty of them, numbering up to a hundred, which is not much compared to the whole army but a lot for the purposes of squad of bait alone. The Gagas's were meant to be bait in order to improve the survivability of some of the GN-X IVs and a machine like the Gagas are perfect for such a role, yet are only be able to used by said Innovades. The QBW link system is most effective when it is designed from the groundup with some important feature of the suit anyways, usually Bit related which the GN-X IV doesnt have in this case. Of course, another important thing to note is the fact that the main reasons for performance increases for machines by QBW piloted machines are the pilot themselves. The only improvements is data send and receiving interfaces and controlling the suit remotely with thoughts. Stuff like Veda Backup are already available even to non-QBW pilots, so a QBW system not going to improve much. There's also no saying that they aren't any GN-X IV Innovade pilots out there either. Lastly, while Innovades have better senses, they may not necessary have the years of battle experience which is an important factor in piloting nevertheless. -SuperSonicSP 02:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Official Gunpla or what-have-you? Does anyone know when or if they'll make the GN-XIV into a Gunpla and/or Robot Tamashii anytime soon? Get back when you can. Thank you in advance for your time, everybody. XD X3 Perfect Daiteioh 04:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :For gunpla, we don't know. No plans have been announced for a HG or otherwise, they usual pattern is that its announced its coming out a few months before it is released and for the moment we have not heard a hair of it.(Which means it wont be out in the next few months. If ever. One wonders whether the HG00 line is already droped since the Trans-Am movie kits are also strangely absent. As are some kits like Seravee II and the extra equip Zabanya/Harute. Either their dropped because the Trailblazer movie kit sales were bad or are being saved for the future.) I dont know whether there is already an RD or not however. -SuperSonicSP 04:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Robot Damashii's are usually released after the HG kits...I think. Maybe by the end of this year we'll get the GN-XIV, and probably in like upcoming magazines we'll get upgrade parts for Harute and Zabanya. Not sure the length of time between a normal kit and a TA kit, but if they're not out by December, then the HG00 line is most likely done.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : :I certainly hope it doesn't end, there's still so much to make. There's gotta be demand for them, the GNX series has always been popular as far as I know. Perfect Daiteioh 07:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hard to say for sure, we do not have the gunpla sales numbers. Its up to Bandai to decide whether its worth the release. Frankly, for base character models like the GN-X IVs, the closer to the movie release, the better. Which is why I'm puzzled its not released yet, unless general movie kit sales were that bad till its not worth the effort. Hopefully that's not the case though. -SuperSonicSP 00:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I know. Not only do I want the Gunpla itself, but I also need part of it for a kitbash I have planned. Wait, what if someone were to ask Bandai itself? I know we can't ask now, what with everything that's happened recently and all. But maybe a month or two in the future, someone should send an e-mail or something. Or even just outright ask the question at the next Gundam and/or Gunpla panel or something. Perfect Daiteioh 02:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Bandai wont reveal anything unless they want to. If they've got something planned already, they want people to know it as soon as possible. Besides, they're probably focussing on MG 00 Raiser at the moment, which is supposed to come out next month and no divergence from data has been announced yet. Bandai manufactures them in Tokyo IIRC so they should not be affected directly by the quakes, however the limited power supply may be a big factor, which I heard is a big problem now. ::: :::The Hobby Center's in Shizuoka City, which I don't think was too badly damaged by the quake. I think the gunpla should come out on schedule. I'd be shocked if the 00 kit sales were bad enough to justify discontinuing the 00 line, but I don't think they were. ::: :::If they were to release 00 Gunpla in the future, my bet would be that they release either Setsuna's Flag or the Union Corp GN-XIII. Setsuna's Flag will probably just have a new gate for the GN Sword II Kai and a extra booster, you could probably also make the Colony Guard Flag and the Astro Work Flag too.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ESF Machines compared to Gundams? If the GN-X IV is equal to a 3.5 generation gundam is the rest of the ESF GN powered machines like this then? GN-X = 1.5 Generation Gundam GN-X II = 2.0 Generation Gundam GN-X III = 2.5 Generation Gundam Ahead = 3.0 Generation Gundam GN-X IV = 3.5 Generation Gundam Brave = 4.0 Generation Gundam Brave Commander = 4.5 Generation Gundam This is my current theory so far... Please tell me your opinion! Throne360 13:16, 14 December, 2012‎ (UTC) I don't think you can apply such a linear pattern to the development. Remember that the GN-X gave the 3rd generation gundams quite a run for their money. Also technically there are only 1st (0 Gundam), 2nd (GNYs), 3rd (GN-001 - GN-005), 3.5th (GN-006 - GN-009), 4th (00 Gundam), 5th (00 Quanta, GN-010 and GN-011). 1.5, 2.5 and 4.5 never existed so it's somewhat odd to compare to such levels. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 13:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Damn why do it have to be so complicated! xD well in that case is the GN-X much higher then? And the Thrones for example i doubt they are even 3.0 cause they are much weaker than the real Gundams. Throne360 14:34, 14 December, 2012‎ (UTC) :Celestial Being is probably inconsistent, they didnt exactly stuck with the non-Gundamness of 00 Raiser and apply that to Qan(T). Either that or 3.5 is another way of saying "they're sort of like 4th Generation if you round it up but they're also not really 4th Generation like THE 4th Generation machine". Probably decided to cut the crap the next generation. In my opinion, its probably best to view both the 3.5 Gen and 4th Gen as a single generation much like how the 5th Generation is classified and then recognize the "two-tier"ness of each of these generations. The Final Mechanics development tree actually potrays it like this visually and writes it as "3.5/4th Generation" IIRC though I suspect its more for space saving rather than a retcon. Ah how things would be much simpler if they just with the "Non 00 S2 Gundams are 4th Generation" thing they potrayed 2307-2312 Mission Complete book. :Generation the way Celestial Being used it is also a pretty broad measure of power or technological advancement. Given what we know, gap both in power and technology between 00 and the others in the S2 Gundam line is less than the gap in power between 00 and the others in the Movie Gundam line, and yet the latter line is still considered a single generation. :I would disagree that the Thrones are less advanced than the 3rd Generation. They already applied technology such as the direct GN Particle transfusion system as well as the miniaturized GN Drive Chassis, both of which will only be adapted by the Ptolemaios Gundams only in the next generation (and I recall that the 1/100 00 Raiser manual stipulates that they might have even piggybacked/copied the tech from the GN-Xs later when it came to the miniaturized Drive chassis). The Thrones weaknesses come mainly from it using the GN Drive Tau and its more limited energy source, which probably even things out between them. It probably doesn't help that the Trinities have relatively less field experience than the Ptolemaios. The performance of Zwei for example changes greatly when its pilot by Ali instead of Michael. :We do know that the original GN-X are weaker than the 3rd Gens though, I believe the MG said so but it also says that they make up for it with their larger numbers. As for the Aheads, we have contradictory source materials when it comes to their their power levels but its probably safe to say that they're stronger than the 3rd Gens. One such comparison mentioned that if 3rd Generations are said to have 100 points, then the Ahead will have 140 while the non-00 S2 Gundams will have arond 150. :I think the power upgrades between GN-XIIs and IIIs are probably relatively marginal and may not even be power specific though and might be more minor improvements and optimizations (I think they do have power increases but probably just little, mainly in terms of frame improvements and nowithstanding the much more awesome and specialized equipments the GN-XIIs get usuaully). For example, the original GN-X was designed for use with Original Drives but they had to make do with the Taus but by the GN-XIIIs all the traits/specification catering towards Original Drive use has been removed, since it was decided that the GN-X series can do okay even without them. :Anyways, my personal list of power comparisons is more like this, with a minor reduction in stats for any "mass produced of -" versions: :GN-X = mass produced 3rd Generation :GN-XII = slightly stronger than above :GN-XIII = 3rd Generation :GN-X Superbia = Better than 3rd Generation :Ahead = Mass produced 3.5 Generation :GN-IV = Surpasses 3.5 Generation but probably well below the non 00 5th Gens :Braves = Mass Produced Non-00 5th Gens (I don't think there's that much power differences between the two Brave types) :The words can make it sound very subjective but that's probably because this whole subject is kinda like that. I've also been bad at comprehending the Advanced GN-X, so I have no idea where to put it. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 05:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :The Brave Commander Type has two GN drives not one thats the only difrence. :So its around twice the power... :Throne360 - 15. Dec. 2012 - 10:37 ::That only means it has twice the particle output rate and twice the particle recharge rate, raw power is mostly determined on the weapons on the suit as well as the GN Condenser capacity (this is unless you have a super GN Drive that generates a tremendous amount of particles that far surpasses the rate of the normal Drives......like the Twin Drive System). It is definitely more effective because it has more particles coming into the system from the Drive and charges Condensers back much faster (which also means deficit drains slower) but doesn't necessarily mean its twice as powerful. ::The officials still aren't convinced about which is the better more better configuration, which why the Brave Tests Types tried out two sets of Drives. The final mass production Braves were all meant to use either the single Drive config or the double drive config. The decision will be made based on the data collected by the Test Types. ::I imagine the Dual Drive type is definitely more effective as a unit simply because of the extra Drive but I'm speculating that they're trying to see just how more effective as a unit it is and see whether it justifies the extra cost of another Drive. Higher cost is the only disadvantage I can see about the Dual Drive Brave and I imagine GN Drive Taus are not cheap. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 08:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC)